Basch fon Ronsenburg/Gameplay
Basch is a playable character in Final Fantasy XII and Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. He is a Knight-like physical-geared character by his stat growth in Final Fantasy XII, and is a Paladin in Revenant Wings: strong and resilient, but fairly slow. In Final Fantasy XII he appears since the prologue as a guest, but will not join permanently until later, being the fourth permanent character to join. In Revenant Wings he joins late in the game. __TOC__ ''Final Fantasy XII Basch has the highest HP growth of all playable characters, and he is tied with Vaan for the highest Strength. His MP growth, Vitality and Speed are the lowest of the party, and his Magick Power is low as well. Basch, alongside Vaan and Balthier, have the best combo speed with the high-combo weapons, and thus are good candidates for job combinations that exploit this in ''The Zodiac Age version. Despite using both his level 1 Quickening (Fulminating Darkness) and dispatching enemies with a bow in the battle at Nalbina Fortress, Basch joins with neither of these licenses. His default weapon, the Mythril Blade, which is not available in shops. In the original version the player can never reclaim it if sold. but in the Zodiac versions, additional Mythril Blades can be stolen from the Flowering Cactoid in the Trial Mode). The game ignores Basch's weapon slot in story cutscenes where he wields a weapon, always wielding the Mythril Blade: this is unique to Basch. Basch's Mythril Blade plays a small storyline role. Dalan gives the blade to Vaan as a quest item, then called the Sword of the Order, signifying it the traditional weapon of the Knights of Dalmasca. Vaan delivers the blade to a man named "Azelas" in town, who turns out to be Vossler. Vossler passes the sword to Basch, who joins the main party after the cutscene accompanying the delivery, and has the blade equipped. Before this scene, he fights barehanded. Basch is the only character to not speak when performing his Quickenings, only letting out various grunts and cries. After winning a boss battle the currently alive members of the active party perform a victory pose depending on what weapon they are equipped with. Support character Basch appears as a support character "guest" in the Nalbina Fortress prologue, but does not appear in menus and thus is not considered a proper guest character. Stats Properties Equipment ''Final Fantasy XII'' original Initial data Initial equipment ''Zodiac'' versions Initial data Initial equipment Player character ''Final Fantasy XII'' original Initial data Initial licenses Initial equipment Stats ''Zodiac'' versions Initial data Initial licenses Initial equipment As a guest, Basch is not equipped with anything until the player reaches the North-South Junction of Barheim Passage, and thus will fight unarmed. Stats Basch's has the same set of stats as a guest and as a permanent party member. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' Basch has high physical stats, equips heavy armor and helms and wields blades and knightswords, casting him as the party's heavy hitter. He has several defensive abilities as well as powerful attacks, making him similar to a Paladin. His Quickening, Apocalypse Shield, makes his group temporarily invincible. It can be obtained by defeating the Esper Zalera. Abilities Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy XII